kien_thucfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Danh động từ
thumb Danh động từ (gerund) là hình thức động từ thêm "-ing" để trở thành . Sau khi chuyển thành danh từ, Gerunds có thể được dùng làm chủ ngữ (Learning English is necessary), tân ngữ hoặc bổ ngữ (I like swimming) hoặc dùng sau đại từ sở hữu làm chức năng tân ngữ (Please forgive my coming late!). Dạng thức Cách dùng 'Làm chủ ngữ trong câu' *Cấu trúc: Ving + V(singular) :Traveling abroad is amazing. 'Làm bổ ngữ cho chủ ngữ (Subject Complement)' -Linking verb is always be. (Động từ liên kết luôn là be) * Cấu trúc: S + is + Ving vụ... là... (Không nhầm lẫn sang thì hiện tại tiếp diễn) :The baby's duty is eating and sleeping. (Nhiệm vụ của bé là ăn và ngủ) 'Làm tân ngữ của một số động từ' *Các động từ: (liệt kê theo bảng chữ cái) :admit, advise, allow, anticipate, appreciate, acknowledge, avoid :confess, consider :deny, delay, dread, detest, dislike :enjoy, escape, encourage, excuse :face, fancy, finish, feel like :imagine, involve :justify :keep :mind, mention, miss :permit, postpone, practise, pardon :quit = give up :recommend, resent, resist, resume, risk, recollect, recall :save. suggest, stop :tolerate :worth :can’t resist, can’t stand, can’t help/understand Ngoài ra theo sau: be worth, it is no use, there is no, it is no good cũng là V-ing 'Làm tân ngữ của giới từ' *Cấu trúc: preposition + Ving 'Trong một số cấu trúc' 1) S + can't/couldn't + help + Ving resist (không thể không làm gì...) :It rained like cats and dogs last night, so we couldn't help getting wet. 2) S + can't/couldn't + stand + Ving bear (không thể chịu đựng được việc gì...) :Ly usually smells awful. I can't stand/bear sitting next to her. 3) It is no good/use + Ving = There is no point (in) + Ving (Vô dụng, vô ích) :It is no good/use calling the police because they will never find the money stolen. 4) There is (no) worth + Ving It is (not) ((không) đáng làm gì...) :There is no worth stealing the money from the bank. 5) S + have + difficulty (in) + Ving | gặp khó khăn trouble | gặp rắc rối a good/nice time | giờ lành a bad/hard time | giờ xấu 'Danh từ ghép (Compound noun)' *Cấu trúc: Ving + N (Ving chỉ chức năng của danh từ) :washing machine/ sewing machine/ ploughing machine/ calculating machine/ reading lamp/ writing paper/ living room/ running shoes... 'Tân ngữ trực tiếp của Danh động từ' *Cấu trúc: The Ving of O(direct) :We ban the smoking of cigarettes in public places. :The building of the country is young people's duty. Chú ý 1) start + Ving/to V begin continue cease = stop (cùng nghĩa, không thay đổi) 2) advise |+ Ving recommend | encourage |+ O + (not) to V (được áp dụng cho cả Passive voice) allow | permit | :*She advised using energy-saving devices. :She encouraged them to use energy-saving devices. :*They allowed us to have a week off. :-> We were allowed to have a week off. 3) V + to V Ving (Khác nhau về nghĩa) Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp